


True Love's Kiss

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence AU - Emma eats the apple turnover instead of Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

It started out as hate sex, that was for sure.

 

They were so good at pushing each other's buttons figuratively, it didn't take long for them to start doing it literally.

 

So they argued, and they fucked, and they argued while they fucked, and they _hated_ each other.

 

Except for the days when they didn't.

 

The days when they would take Henry to the park, or for a picnic, and they would just _be_.

 

Or the day when Emma saved her from the fire.

 

Or when Henry was trapped in the mine.

 

Or all those times when Emma would just look at her and smile like she really _saw_ her.

 

On those days Regina felt something else. Something she hadn't felt in years. Something she didn't want to feel. Couldn't feel. Not for the daughter of Snow White, anyway.

 

She was so afraid.

 

Afraid of losing Henry. Afraid of losing Emma. Afraid of having Emma. Afraid of losing the curse. Afraid of being happy. Afraid of being free.

 

Always afraid.

 

So she did what she always did when she was afraid, she lashed out. Like a cornered animal.

 

She got the apple, and she made the turnover.

 

And then Emma had showed up unannounced, like she had known what Regina was doing and was just daring her to go through with it.

 

And they eye-fucked each other.

 

Then they fucked each other on the kitchen counter.

 

Then Emma left with the turnover.

 

And Regina felt nothing.

 

Until later.

 

When she felt the sharp stabbing pain in her heart she knew that Emma had eaten the turnover.

 

She knew what that pain meant.

 

_True love._

 

She'd had it, and she'd lost it. _Again_. And this time she couldn't blame her mother, or Snow, because it was her, all her, she'd done this all by herself.

 

And now she was here, at the hospital. Looking at golden curls lying still on a pillow that wasn't Regina's, and it was all wrong and it was all her fault.

 

"I'm sorry. Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry," she sobbed, and she sobbed, until she had no more tears left to cry.

 

Eventually she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Emma's lips.

 

The blast of light and magic was instant.

 

Emma's eyes fluttered open and Regina could hardly breathe, could hardly dare hope that this was real, that she could have another chance.

 

Emma smiled.

 

"So you really were the Evil Queen then, huh?"


End file.
